A Trillion Nights
by Skybreaker Perfection
Summary: Rigel is a new pokemon trainer. Leaving Aspertia City with his new pokemon, Trillion, he dreams of becoming the strongest pokemon trainer in the world. But with Neo Team Galactic on the rampage, and Rigel's own past putting his pokemon in danger, will becoming a pokemon master remain his top priority? Yaoi and Gijinka! Accepting OCs!
1. Beldum

A/N: My first story ever! I hope my writing's decent! Anyways, I plan on keeping this story active! However, I do feel more motivated if people review! I'll be using OCs for this story, so please message me if you want any original characters of your own in the story. I'll do mostly yaoi, so this serves as your warning. I'll try to stray from using the canon characters too much, though. Excluding the gym leaders. I love pokemon gijinka, and many other fanfic stories inspired me to create my own! All the pokemon are gijinka, there aren't any animal pokemon! And, uhm, this story will contain a lot of lemons. I know my writing isn't the best, but I promise I'll do my best! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

All of us have dreams. Most of us dream big. Some of us give up our dreams. Few, very few of us make our dreams come true. There are infinite things that can stop us from getting our goals in life. A corrupt family, a broken heart, financial issues, injuries, all sorts of things. They say the bigger you dream, the harder you fall when they don't come true. If that's true, than I'm going to fall really hard, because I have a really big dream. My name's Rigel Skybreaker, and I want to become the strongest pokemon trainer in the world. Now, this is a dream shared by many trainers, and coming from a fifteen-year-old who doesn't even have his own pokemon, seems unlikely to come true.

It was a bright day in Aspertia City. The colorless sunlight was shining through the glass windows and skylight of the pokemon trainer's school. In Unova, we have to wait until we're fifteen before we embark upon our journeys. I had always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, ever since I was young. My parents want me to be a surgeon or something like that, but I know what I'm meant to be. Currently, I was standing in line with the rest of my class outside the school building. The pokeballs had arrived, straight from the international pokemon association, and they were going to be distributed to us. It was very exciting for all of us. As I stood by the window, I took a minute to stare at my reflection. A lot of people told me I look good, and it was plain to see. I had a smooth, flawless, lightly tanned complexion and silky hair the same dark shade as an umbreon's coat. My eyes were a strange violet color that I shared with my older sister. My dark hair was kept short, and I wore it down. My hair was much too short to give me bangs, but I liked that it was much easier to manage. I was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt with the sleeves pulled up over a striped grey t-shirt. I had on black jeans and high-tops perfect for walking. I was equipped with a special backpack that compresses space. No matter how much crap I shove into it, it will never run out of space. It's quite the cutting-edge technology. I wasn't too skinny, but was slightly toned. I didn't have a six pack or anything like that, but my stomach was flat and firm. I stood at only five foot six, but I'm still hopeful I'll get taller.

"Hey, Rigel!" A high-pitched voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked forward at one of my best friends, a brunette named Pandora. She was very fair and burned in the sun easily. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hello to you, too." I said, my good mood getting the better of me. Pandora giggled.

"Oh, I'm SO excited! I want a really hot pokemon, don't you? I always see the sexiest pokemon on TV, but the thought of actually befriending- and oh, arceus, BONDING with one is so exciting! I want a male, do you, Rigel?" She popped a wink at me. Pandora was one of the few who knew of my sexual preference. I was bisexual, mostly so I could bond with male and female pokemon. A bond is very important. To bond with a pokemon, a trainer has to have sex with them soon after they become partners to secure companionship and trust. Like I said before, it's the main reason there's an age limit on pokemon trainers.

"I actually wouldn't mind either way." I answered honestly.

"Well, if you do get a boy, can I watch you two bond?"

"No."

"Aww, pretty please?" A playful thwack to the head was all it took to shut her up.

About two hours later, I was holding a pokeball next to Pandora. In Aspertia City, we didn't have any pokemon experts close by. Unova's pokemon professor, Professor Juniper, lived and did her research in Nuvema town. Because of this, we were given pokemon not traditionally given to trainers. Pandora and I were quite pleased with what we got. Our teacher, also the gym leader, Cheren, had given both of us a pokedex and a few pokeballs. Not to mention, our first pokemon. Pandora and I both had male pokemon. She held a houndour in her pokeball, while I held a beldum in mine. We were chatting excitedly just by the gate, when she realized something.

"Oh my! I forgot my traveling bag!" I rolled my eyes. She waved, then dashed off. "I'll need to go get it! Let's meet up in Floccesy Town, kay?"

"Sure." I waved back good-naturedly. Everything was going great! I walked through the town gate, practically skipping. The attendant perked up at me. "Rigel, You can't go out without a-" She froze as I flashed my pokeball, then smiled as she adjusted her blue sunhat.

"Oh, haha. Nevermind me." I smiled back and walked out into the afternoon sunlight. It was beautiful, with the trees providing shade and the flowers and grass making a carpet on the ground. A lake could be seen in the distance. There were probably cool pokemon all over! I squealed, then remembered something. I needed to send out my pokemon, and I already knew what to name my dual psychic and steel type.

"Go, pokemon!" I threw it up into the air and it opened with a flash. I saw my pokemon- oh, Arceus, he was gorgeous. He couldn't have been older than sixteen. He was only a few inches taller than me, but the proud way he held himself made him look taller. His skin was very light, almost a silver color. The pokemon had ruby red eyes that sparked as he stared me down. His silver hair had many stray strands that were in his face. The pokemon had high cheekbones and a chiseled, smooth face. He was toned, but not bulky. He had on a thin slate sleeveless hoodie and slate jeans with hiking boots. A thick, metal arm guard of sorts was on his left arm. It was His red eyes were very calculating. He was... very handsome! I felt myself blush as he walked over to me.

"...I... was told that I was going to be given a pokemon trainer. Might that be you?" He put his hands on my shoulders and lowered his face so he was staring right into me.

"Y-Yeah..." I shook my head, trying to get my words straight. "I'm Rigel. You're trainer." He nodded, than stroked my cheek affectionately. It was like he was expecting something... "Oh! And from now on you're name's Trillion! It's because that's how many adventures we'll have together! Over a trillion!" I grinned at him proudly.

"T-Trillion..." He said, as if testing it. "I like it." I took out my pokedex and pointed it at Trillion.

"Beldum, the iron ball pokemon. Beldum use magnetism to float. They are extremely protective and loyal. They are quick to bond with their trainers. However, they have a hard time sharing their trainer with other pokemon. Beldum often care more about their trainers more than themselves. Beldum use their metal claw to fight, which is their strongest weapon. Beldum can also use magnetic waves to make others feel intense sexual pleasure if they use it correctly." I blushed at the machine's bluntness, but Trillion didn't seem to mind. "The Beldum Trillion knows the moves Take down, Metal Claw, Psychic, and Iron Defense." I cracked a smile at my new pokemon. He looked at me expectantly. I furrowed my eyebrows, not really knowing what he wanted me to do. When he realized I didn't know, he rolled his eyes.

"Well? Are we going to bond or what?"

We sat down next to the lake. Hesitantly, I started to remove my shirt, but Trillion grabbed my hands. "...Allow me..." His eyes glowed pink and my clothes unbuttoned themselves due to the psychic. I blushed, feeling aroused. I soon sat naked in the lukewarm water. I tried to stand, but Trillion held me down as he stood up.

"H-Hey, I need to-" He silenced me with a chaste kiss. He then levitated in front of me and stripped the old-fashioned way. I watched, tantalized, feeling my length stand. He, of course, was already hard. Soon he came back down and pinned me to the ground, water threatening to go into my lungs.

"I... need this, Rigel. I was locked inside that pokeball for a long, long, time... Arceus! I was horny! But... I'll make sure you're enjoying this, too." He played with my nipples. The pain was strangely pleasurable at the moment. I groaned, face becoming flushed. He was using those magnetic waves! They tingled as they coursed through my nervous system, submerging my mind into more lust. He was so hot, and he was all mine. At least at the moment, anyways. I groaned as he started sucking at my skin, just biting and nibbling. I laced my fingers into his feathery silver hair, moaning like a Ghost pokemon. He soon moved his face to my cock. I shivered in anticipation. His chin was in the water just a bit, then the pokemon lapped at my cock like it was candy. Seeing the hot male doing this to me made me shiver. I lowered my hand so it was at his crotch. Confidently, I pumped. He moaned, then took my member all the way in. My member was being massaged all over by his tongue, and it was so warm! I gritted my teeth in pleasure, gasping. Soon I came into his mouth. He swallowed it all. He came soon after, into the water. We broke apart, Trillion laying down next to me. We both took deep breaths.

"That... that was good..." He said smoothly, in that boy-next-door voice of his. I smiled, gasping from the sexual high.

"Yeah... let's do more when we get to Floccesy town, okay?" He laughed weakly. "I was about to ask you the same thing... But that was really short. I want to really have a long night with you..." He stood up before me, picking me up bridal-style. Using his psychic, he levitated and clothed both of us. I was scared someone would see me, but the trees obscured the view of any passerby. I hugged him lovingly as he set us back to the ground. We were both damp, and I fell tiredly underneath a tree. It was warm, but not hot. It felt really good. I slipped into slumber as Trillion laid my head onto his lap. "Sweet dreams Rigel..." He whispered into my ear.

* * *

- Chapter End! Please Review/ Request!

*OC sheets can be found on my profile!


	2. Floccesy Town

A/N: Allow me to thank my reviewers!

motordog: Thank you so much! I took your advice and proofread + fixed my previous chapter.

yamato2706: Responded. Thank you! I look forward to seeing your OC should you decide to create one.

I'll start using submitted OCs in the next chapter. The POV will stay constant throughout the story to avoid any unnecessary confusion.

* * *

Oddly enough, even when I was walking through the tall grass with my new pokemon, my excitement didn't falter in the slightest. Normally, navigating through the humid air and bug-infested botany would irritate me to no end. However, I felt encouraged by Trillion following me. The route we were on was fairly short and not too overgrown, but everything seemed like a jungle to a newbie trainer. I made sure not to step in any patrat holes. Once, my older sister had stepped into one and broken her ankle. It was funny when she told me about it, but originally a whole family had come out and yelled at her before launching a serenade of bite attacks onto her. Back then, she was a new trainer so couldn't really fight back. Her burning hate of patrat is shared with me as well. I don't really have anything against the species, it's just patrat and watchog are so ugly! They have protruding buck teeth, wild eyes, and unruly, uneven hair. They usually wear raggedy clothes, even if they belong to a trainer. Not to mention they're pretty much useless. I had believed that all normal types were useless, until my sister had returned from her two-year adventure in Unova. During that time, she had defeated all of Unova's gym leaders and challenged the elite four. She didn't beat the four, but the girl had come close. She decided to make an all-normal type team, because normal types have only a single weakness.

"So what's our next destination, Rigel?" I looked behind me at Trillion. It was amazing he wasn't even tired yet since Trillion fought off several patrat, purrloin, and lillipup. The wild pokemon were no match for the steel and psychic type.

"Well, this route will lead us to Floccesy town. We'll take a break there, then try to trek back to Aspertia city to challenge Cheren after we get stronger."

"...Why don't we just stay in Aspertia and train there?" I froze. That would actually make a lot more sense, but I wanted to go far away from my hometown.

"Because! It's more fun to train in an unfamiliar place." My eyes focus in front of me, being wary not to bump into any trees or trainer tip signs.

"But I'm new to Unova, so Aspertia city would be new to me, too." I shot an irritated glace back at my pokemon, and was met with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, I'm the trainer and I say we're going to Floccesy town, okay- Ow!" My worst fears realized, I had tripped over a patrat hole and was lying on my stomach on the grassy ground. I felt strong arms helping me up, and the two of us looked around wearily.

"Sorry, Rigel..." Trillion said, a bit sheepishly. I shook the tingling feeling off.

"It's fine. Let's just hurry up, okay?" The pokemon nodded, and we walked on the path briskly, not noticing the pairs of eyes glaring at us.

We continued our walk in silence, except for the occasional, "You okay?" from Trillion. The sun soon began to set, painting the landscape with a shade of light red. I knew from my lessons that we had to hurry. Pokemon got more savage if they caught you in their territory unwelcome. Soon, Floccesy town came into view. I could see the shadowy silhouettes of small houses beyond the cliff face that hid the town. Soon, I found myself walking the old brick roads of Floccesy town. The town was much smaller than Aspertia city, and much quieter too. However, the town was far from cryptic. It was very elegant, something about the way the town was formed gave it a magical look. Electric lights and lanterns hung from the eaves of the houses, as if there was a festival. There wasn't anything special going on though. I saw Trillion admiring the tall clock tower, the town's most noticeable landmark. "It's a nice clock tower, isn't it?" I told him quietly.

"Yeah..."

"Are you two seriously gawking over some clock tower? L-A-A-A-ME!" The two of us turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Pandora, and the girl was grinning. I then noticed she was only holding a handbag. I then saw her pokemon, whom she loaded with bags as if he was a Gogoat. The houndour was handsome, to say the least. He wore a black leather jacket with red cuffs. His black ripped denim jeans fit him perfectly. His skin was tan, and he had a beanie on over black hair. His piercing red eyes reminded me of a demon. Maybe an incubus? He was lithe, and appeared to be uninterested of anything but his trainer.

"Pandora!" The two of us hugged, not noticing the jealous glares out pokemon shot at us.

"Oh, Arceus, that path was brutal, wasn't it? Makes me wish I went with the rest of the class. Well, almost. I hate those pricks."

"Yeah, me too."

"I didn't bother catching any pokemon! None of them were as cute as little Skull here." I gave her a quizzical look.

"You named your pokemon... Skull?" I then pointed at Trillion. "I named mine Trillion." Pandora laughed.

"Is that how much he weighs?" She inquired jokingly. The two of us laughed, till she turned around. "I'm going to go check out the clock tower. You in?" I shook my head.

"Nah. I'm exhausted. we're going to the Pokemon Center." Pandora nodded.

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed.

"Maybe I'll look at it tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you around, Rigel!" I only waved. Once Pandora and skull were out of earshot, Trillion looked at me blankly.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I laughed.

"Nope. Pandora's been my best friend ever since I moved to Aspertia city." It was about ten years ago now. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Trillion visibly loosened. Why did the pokemon care so much, anyways? Was he... jealous?

"Oh. For some reason, I'd feel guilty... sucking you off if she was." I shrugged.

"Come on, let's go." The pokemon followed me into the red-roofed building.

The pokemon center had a large lobby. I greeted the receptionist on duty and she handed me a potion. I sprayed it into Trillion, who grimaced. "It stings." He explained. I spoke to the receptionist and rented a small room to spend the night. Camping wasn't really my thing. I couldn't stand the humid feeling you get when you're in the wild for too long. Plus, you could get killed, raped, and eaten by psychotic wild pokemon! And if you're particularly unlucky, not even in that order! I shivered at the thought. Once Trillion and I had been inside the room, I relaxed. I dropped my backpack on the large bed and prepared to lie down on it. The walls were painted a shade of light green that matched the rug. There was a tiny box-shaped fridge in one corner and a washer and dryer inside a closet. The TV was right in front of the bed. I sat down on the bed and flicked on the TV, Trillion sitting next to me with an indifferent stare at the news. Nothing new: Neo Team Plasma robbed some trainers, unusual storms near Undella town. Until one thing caught my attention. Pokestar studios was scouting for trainers to be in movies! I took a mental note of this, as being in a movie was a miniature goal of mine. Not everyone had what it took. You needed the looks, the style, and the pokemon. I now had all three of those requirements. Now to get discovered! was snapped out of my thoughts by Trillion yanking my arm with his unarmed hand. I spotted him taking the metal claw he wore off. "Come ON! Let's bond in the shower, yeah?" Tiredly, I nodded.

The water was steaming, and we were both naked under the dual showerheads. Was having sex in water one of Trillion's fetishes or something? He caressed by body from behind me, strong fingers pressing at my nipples and pinching at sensitive skin. He caught me in another headed kiss. The hot water made the two of us even hornier. By now, I was as hard as the steel type. Aggressively, I grinded my cock on Trillion's hard abs as we kissed. We soon broke apart. Trillion waved his hands in front of my face, and I suddenly felt intense sexual pleasure. I gasped as the sensation made me fall down to my knees. He petted my wet hair lovingly. "Now... suck..." He muttered, stroking my cheek. I complied, taking his massive length into my mouth the best I could. His pre cum tasted a bit like metal, but I ignored it. I didn't notice that he was also kneeling, and pushing his finger into my ass. I gasped in shock and pain. Seeing my discomfort, Trillion pumped more of his waves into me, making all the pain fuzzy and distant. I groaned in pleasure as the unfamiliar sensation of being filled wracked my brain. When had he put his cock into me? I didn't have time to think about what he was doing as he started pounding and thrusting into me slow but hard. I could feel every throb of his massive member. It was exhilarating, and soon I moaned his name as I came. He followed soon after. We then switched positions, as my mind became clearer. Using the water to ease the way, I copied what Trillion had done to me and pushed one of my fingers into his hole. It was very tight, like a rubber band. I wanted my cock inside of it. Using two fingers, I curled and pumped until the pokemon was moaning and writing in pleasure. With a pop, my fingers came out and I hesitated.

"What... are you waiting for?" He said in a strained voice. With the encouragement, I impaled the pokemon with my hard member. I thrust in and out, trying to get off. I was leaking massive amounts of pre cum, and soon we both came. The water was turned off, and Trillion made the water fall off our bodies using his psychic. He then carried me to the bed, where he crawled underneath me. My eyes were lidded, but I saw that he had snaked under me and I was using his flat chest as a pillow. I was much too tired to object. Being banged twice in one day was enough to make anyone tired, especially if they were new to it. I let out a content sigh as I snuggled up to my newly bonded pokemon. "I love you, Trillion..."

"I love you too, Rigel..." I didn't think for a moment I was saying those words too soon.

* * *

Please Review/ Request!


	3. Treasure Hunt!

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of stuff going on, so... Anyways, the brilliant OCs that were sent to me will be introduced this chapter. I'll try to keep a little more active, though. This chapter is pretty short, and only introduces one OC. I just posted this to remind myself to update!

* * *

I tried my best not to focus on it. It was so itchy... so very, very itchy...

The tall grass, that is. It expanded before me like a green sea, and I stood knee-deep next to Trillion. I had on a grey scarf, a jacket, and a pair of pants I could move around in. The hot sunlight shone down upon us, and already I was feeling a bit tired. There were a lot of trees, and most of the areas were surrounded by fences. I was in Floccesy Ranch with Trillion. What was I doing? Well, that was another story altogether...

The day had started, with me begging Trillion to come out of bed. The silver-haired pokemon reluctantly agreed, and we explored town a bit. It wasn't soon before we became bored of the antique stores and other dusty businesses that plagued Floccesy town. Soon a girl clad in overalls ran up to us and invited us to the Ranch Scavenger Hunt. It sounded a little lame, but after hearing that the prizes were pokemon eggs, I agreed right away. Pokemon were picky. Very picky. Without a gym badge, I wouldn't be able to convince a pokemon to join me. On the other hand, if I hatched an egg, than the hatchling would be mine. As in, it would already kind of like me. It sounded promising enough, so I followed the female to Floccesy Ranch, where other trainers had already gathered. It appeared the ranch was famous for having these scavenger hunts, because the other pokemon trainers seemed to be pretty strong. After hearing the rules, my heart dropped. In the huge ranch, five powerful pokemon had pendants strapped 'round their necks, and I would need to retrieve one to get an egg. But there were only five, so trainers could attack each other for them. The event seemed iffy, but Trillion seemed really into it, so I went along with it.

Now, the two of us were searching for a pokemon with a shiny pendant around its neck. We had seen several adorable mareep, but they didn't have any. Mareep looked like young children, so I would feel really weird if I tried to catch one. "Rigel?" Trillion's fast tone alerted me something was up.

"What?"

"I can sense some kind of powerful pokemon nearby." His ruby eyes narrowed a bit, obviously trying to perceive something. We didn't wait long. From behind the trees, I heard something move. The two of us shifted toward the sound, then walked through the trees. What we saw surprised us. It was a lake, of some kind. The trees had hidden it perfectly. The water was a dark color, and there seemed to be writhing tentacles underneath. The strange thing was the pokemon floating on the surface of the small pond. He was a male, and judging from the crown atop blue hair, he was a jellicent. He seemed to be out cold. The water and ghost type was dressed in elegant robes that didn't look too wet, despite the fact he was in the water. He had a gold, heart-shaped pendant on his neck. He was beautiful. His face was up, and his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. The regal pokemon was bigger than me, and looked to be about twenty in human years. Could someone really have knocked this pokemon out and then just left? No, that wouldn't be right... But obviously that's what had happened! Trillion shot me an uneasy look. "Don't." He said quickly.

"Why? He has a pendant!"

"...He's a ghost type. Those are really tricky, you know. This could be a trap." I furrowed my brows.

"But I really want to get the pendant." Despite my pokemon's objections, I crept up to the still pokemon and leaned down. Trembling, I reached out to grasp the golden chain. I was sweaty, and being around the sleeping pokemon made me uneasy. I tugged at the chain, and screamed as a wicked grin flickered across the pokemon's face.

"Rigel!" Trillion yelled as the jellicent floated in the air. Its tentacles came out of its back, and it quickly wrapped me in him.

"Aww, look at the cute little trainer trying to win my pendant." He taunted in a voice that sounded as melodic as a swanna.

"L-Let me go!" I grunted, trying to sound intimidating.

"Haaah!" Trillion screeched, trying to punch the thing. With a single sweep, the jellicent knocked Trillion to the side.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun with you, baby..." He whispered seductively, trying to lure me into his spell. Gritting my teeth, I shook my head. His tentacles felt soft and squishy, like they didn't have a tight grip on me. But I knew I could never, ever escape by myself. I felt my eyes water as he forcefully ripped my jacket from my body. I knew that pokemon raped trainers, but I never thought that I'd be a victim to this...

I closed my eyes, ready for the worst. The male took me underwater, where his hair floated mystically. He smiled at me, and I opened my mouth to scream.

"Dante! Shadow ball!" I saw a bluish sphere that hit the jellicent, making him wince. His grip loosened, and though I had water in my lungs, I reached out to snap the pendant off his neck. Another shadow ball his the jelly hard, and he swam deeper into the lake. I surfaced to see a girl with chocolate skin behind a bannette. The girl was tall, and she had golden eyes. She was wearing a purple top hat and looked a bit like a witch. It appeared that she held a cane with a skull on it.

Her pokemon, whom I assumed was Dante, was obviously a ghost. He was tall and slim and had a maniacal grin as he stared at him. The sleeves of his shirt went long past his hands, and they landed in a zig-zag pattern. He had on tight clothing and grey dead-looking skin. He was... very creepy. This girl sent him a slightly disapproving look and her bannette kept his creepy expression. "Thank you..." I mumbled out awkwardly, covering the pendant with my hands. She seemed to glare at me.

"Hand over the pendant. Now." I narrowed my eyes. She was certainly stronger than me, but I didn't plan on handing the golden accessory over.


End file.
